Support devices known as curbs are commonly employed to mount air conditioners on the roof of a building or other surfaces. Typically, curbs are pre-manufactured and assembled in their entirety off site and then conveyed to the location of installation. It will be appreciated that these curbs can be quite bulky and unwieldy. Furthermore, conventional pre-manufactured and assembled curbs can be of relatively unsubstantial structural character, causing stability and other support problems when employed.
That is, such prior art lightweight, preassembled curbs can be of inadequate structural strength to resist deformation or failure thereof when supporting an air conditioner in the case of earthquake or application of other comparable forces.